Como una marioneta
by Prc95
Summary: Draco cree que puede controlarlo todo.


_**Disclaimer: **__Este fic participa en el reto "una objeto, una historia" del foro Provocare Ranvecla_w.

* * *

__**La marioneta.**

_Coco_ fue tu mejor y único amigo durante mucho tiempo.

Llegó a tí dentro de una caja de cartón, envuelto en papel de regalo y con una nota de felicitación por parte de la abuela Druella, que no había podido asistir a tu quinto cumpleaños.

Era una bonita y cara **marioneta** mágica, que se movía siguiendo las órdenes de su dueño y cuya venta estaba restringida, por lo peligrosa que podía llegar a resultar si caía en malas manos.

Al principio no te hizo mucha ilusión y lo relegaste al fondo del baúl de los juguetes, sepultado entre otras muchas cosas a las que sacabas más partido. Sin embargo, una tarde que _Dobby_ no podía jugar contigo porque madre lo había mandado a limpiar todo el sótano (sitio totalmente prohibido para ti) decidiste que tendrías que recurrir al regalo de la abuela Druella para pasar el rato.

Lo sacaste con dificultad y lo sentaste sobre la mesa de tu habitación. Por aquel entonces, _Coco_ ni siquiera tenía nombre y a ti te parecía bastante aburrido. Lo observaste con detenimiento, intentando encontrarle un parecido, porque había algo en su pelo lacio y en sus afiladas facciones de madera que te resultaban de madera que te resultaba vagamente familiar. Cuando por fin te diste cuenta de a quién te recordaba, un "oh" escapó de tu boca y se dibujó una sonrisa en tus labios. Aquella **marioneta** se parecía a padre.

Por aquel entonces, tú considerabas que no había hombre en el mundo más poderoso y respetable que tu padre. Lo veías tan alto, tan imponente y temible que te resultaba imposible no creer que era invencible. Siempre caminaba con la cabeza muy alta y decía que debían llevar su apellido con orgullo. Era verdad que nunca te demostró demasiado cariño, pero tú creías saber que si te quería.

Al final acabaste jugando con _Coco_ casi a diario, y pronto se convirtió en tu juguete favorito. A simple vista no era más que un trozo de madera bien tallado, y tenías cosas más caras y sofisticadas, pero nada se podía comparar a tu **marioneta. **Dormías con ella porque te gustaba ver como se acurrucaba sobre la almohada, a tu lado. Era agradable verla al despertar, reír cuando daba piruetas y ordenarle que molesta a los criados.

_Coco_ no era capaz de hablar, ni siquiera de cambiar la expresión de su rostro, pero a ti no te importaba. Te sentías como tu padre al poder ordenador a otro que hiciese todo a tu antojo, y disfrutabas con los resultados. Para tí, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que pedías, no era nada más que un juego inocente.

Con el paso de los años, la pintura de _Coco_ se fue desgastando, y su madera resquebrajando. Más de una vez tuviste que pedirle a madre que lo arreglara, o que le diese tela para la ropa. Madre te propuso tirar a _Coco_ y comprar una **marioneta** nueva. Había nuevas en el mercado, y estás si eran capaces de sonreír. Pero tú te negaste. No querías una **marioneta** cualquiera. Querías a _Coco_.

**oOo**

Ahora hace ya mucho que _Coco_ cayó en el olvido. Entraste a Hogwarts y te viste obligado a dejarlo en casa. Te hubiese encantado llevártelo, pero pronto descubres algo mejor que tu viejo juguete de la infancia: Crabbe y Goyle. Grandes, gordos, torpes y obedientes. Son **marionetas, **y tú eres quién ejerce el control sobre ellos. Te hacen sentir poderoso, porque son algo más que trozos de madera sin vida. Piensas entonces que eres igual que tu padre, y eso te enorgullece porque, ¿a quién no le gusta sentirse poderoso?

Sin embargo, llega un momento en el que tu idílico mundo se desmorona por completo ante tus ojos sin que puedas evitarlo en un periodo de tiempo demasiado pequeño, y no te da tiempo a acostumbrarte.

Entonces sientes que _Coco_ pertenece a una vida ajena, a años luz de la tuya. En tu nuevo mundo, oscuro y peligroso, no hay cabida para juguetes ni cosas de críos. Ya no crees que tu padre sea el dueño y señor de todo. Ni siquiera le respetas la mitad de lo que hacías antes. En realidad lo odias por débil y por cobarde, por no saber defender a su familia y ceder a la más mínima presión. Lo odias por estar en prisión y dejarte solo con tu madre, que está aún más asustada que tú. Lo odias, y el sentimiento palmita con intensidad en ese macabro tatuaje que arde en tu antebrazo. Aún te horroriza mirarlo y crees que jamás podrás hacerlo sin estremecerte. Tú no lo querías, pero te obligaron.

Sabes perfectamente que hace tiempo que no eres dueño de tus acciones. Te limitas a obeceder y actuar, sin libertad para decidir. Como si tú, Draco Malfoy, fueses una **marioneta**.


End file.
